Smiledog Difunde la Palabra
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Para que vean que no discrimino y agarro parejo, un creepypasta con mi mero amor hermoso y el güero galán, donde no salen muy bien parados. Confesaré que este creepy es uno de los que más me asustan (lo puedo confesar con toda honradez). Espero y lo disfruten.


Bueno, otro creepypasta A quienes me han honrado con su preferencia (aunque suene a anuncio de televisión), les diré que hay creepys para varios de los personajes de Candy Candy: El viene, Zalgo, (Stear), Abducido (Archie), Slenderman (los niños del Hogar de Pony), Baby Blue (Candy). Ya subiré los que vayan saliendo de mi mentecita y gracias a la inspiración de Dross.

Confesaré que este creepypasta es uno de los que más miedo me dan. Y va para dos personajes muy queridos: George Johnson y Albert Andley. Se darán cuenta que no hago discriminación alguna. Tuve que alterar la historia de Candy Candy y ponerla en tiempo moderno, porque si no, no hubiera pegado.

Se trata de una historia sobre una imagen, llegada por medios electrónicos, la cual acosa a quien tienen la mala fortuna de abrir dicho archivo. Así que, cuidado con el archivo , no lo abran, si llega a caer en sus manos.

* * *

 **SMILEDOG, "DIFUNDE LA PALABRA".**

Toda la correspondencia dirigida al presidente del Corporativo pasaba primero por manos del señor Johnson. Y además, el sobre iba dirigido a él, con la leyenda de "PERSONAL", el remitente era desconocido, la dirección no aparecía e ninguna de las agendas del apoderado. Y dentro del sobre, envuelto entre las burbujas de aire del empaque, como si fuese algo sumamente importante, reposaba un disco de tres y media pulgadas.

Lo miró extrañado, mientras lo revisaba buscando alguna etiqueta que indicara el contenido del disco. ¿Sería acaso algún virus malicioso? Leyó nuevamente la dirección, reconociéndola como una nueva sociedad que prometía mucho para el consorcio, con credenciales impecables.

Acabó por abrir el floppy de su iMac. La ventaja era que apenas el día anterior, su secretaria, Elena, había respaldado la información. Además, George no tenía archivos personales en dicha laptop. Su computadora personal se encontraba en su maletín. Insertó el disco un poco receloso, esperando un fallo de un momento a otro. Continuó con el puntero, a fin de ingresar en los archivos del mismo.

Había un único archivo, llamado . Sonríe, y además la leyenda "archivo dañado".

El señor Johnson dudó un momento en abrirlo, todavía temiendo un virus. Tamborileó en su escritorio, apretando los labios. Vaya disyuntiva: abrirlo o eliminar dicho archivo. Como jugando, lo intentó varias veces, hasta que acabó por abrirlo, siempre en guardia para aceptar un mal funcionamiento de su equipo de cómputo.

La imagen era horrible, mostraba a una criatura, la cual lucía un aspecto similar a la de un perro (específicamente a la de un Husky Siberiano), dentro habitación oscura, iluminada solo por la luz de la cámara. El único detalle del fondo que se podía ver con claridad era una mano humana, que se extendía desde la umbra de la extrema izquierda, y parecía hacer un gesto.

Era tan tétrica, tan horrible y desagradable dicha imagen, que George se apresuró a cerrar el archivo y retirar el disquete de su computadora. No lo destruyó, sino que volvió a guardarlo en el empaque en el que llegó y lo ocultó en lo profundo del cajón de su escritorio. Llamó al Departamento de Sistemas, a fin de que checaran y vacunaran su equipo, pues cabía la posibilidad de un virus de efecto retardado.

-Todo está en orden, señor Johnson –comentó Ishmael, un muchacho de origen judío, sumamente ducho en esos menesteres.

George agradeció la atención y se dio por satisfecho, pensando que todo se reducía a una broma hecha a costa suya.

Se equivocó del todo.

 **oOoOo**

Esa misma noche, comenzó a soñar con la imagen del "perro sonriente", como acabó por llamarlo después de un tiempo. El rostro tétrico y diabólico del animal, con esa macabra sonrisa que mostraba numerosos dientes puntiagudos, hizo que despertara sudando, con palpitaciones y jadeando.

Ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, acabó por levantarse y se dirigió a su biblioteca, a fin de servirse un coñac, de su bien provisto bar. Mientras bebía el ambarino líquido, sintiendo como el calor le llenaba el esófago y el estómago, una frase le llenó la mente: "difunde la palabra".

¿Qué palabra? Muy fácil: . Supo cuál era la misión: pasar ese archivo a alguien más. O a cuantos pudiera. Cosa sumamente fácil, tomando en cuenta que el Corporativo Andley, del cual era el apoderado y el vocero, era uno de los más cotizados en el viejo y el nuevo continente.

George se sobresaltó. No podía hacer eso. No debía difundir la palabra. A pesar de las consecuencias que tuvieran para él.

 **oOoOo**

George Johnson es un hombre ecuánime y frío, sumamente seguro de sí, por lo que solo una persona muy perspicaz y que estuviese cerca de él, a grado de conocerle íntimamente, podría darse cuenta de que el hombre que viste siempre de negro, que no sonríe casi nunca y que nunca pronuncia palabra innecesaria, se está volviendo loco.

George Johnson está siendo acosado. Noche a noche, ve la espantosa sonrisa y escucha el mandato: "Difunde la palabra". ¿Qué tiene esa imagen que le aterroriza tanto? Ni él lo sabe. Solo presiente que tendrá un horrible fin, de no cumplir con la misión que le ha encomendado. Y sabe, con toda certeza, que no debe difundir la palabra.

La persona más cercana a George Johnson es William Albert Andley, al grado de considerarle su hermano, a pesar de ser su jefe. Y es el joven magnate rubio, sagaz como el hambre, quien se da cuenta, después de meses, que algo ocurre con Johnson.

-¿Qué sucede, George? –se atreve a preguntar, al ver el aspecto macilento del francés.

-Nada –responde con aire ausente su consejero.

William Albert Andley no se conforma con esa contestación, pero esperará la mejor ocasión para investigar. Además, su mundo es idílico, tocado por un hada rubia de ojos verdes que llena el aire de dulce candor, lo que deja poco espacio para preocuparse de nadie más que ellos dos.

 **oOoOo**

DIFUNDE LA PALABRA.

DIFUNDE LA PALABRA.

DIFUNDE LA PALABRA…

La amenaza implícita por no cumplir con ese mandato hace que, después de muchos meses de sufrir, George se derrumbe una noche. En la soledad de su habitación, derrama lágrimas de desesperación, mientras su cuerpo, tirado en el piso, se estremece presa de violentas convulsiones; al vivir solo, nadie se dará cuenta aún de la lucha interna del señor Johnson. La luz del nuevo día, trae un par de ojeras y una faz pálida, más un rictus de amargura en la boca firme del francés.

 **oOoOo**

El mandato continúa en la mente, mientras que las noches se ven llenas de la imagen de Smiledog, como ha llamado a su acosador. Sin embargo, los meses de tensión han dejado su huella en la persona del guardián de los secretos del clan Andley. Algo tendrá que suceder, a fin de romper tan macabra línea.

DIFUNDE LA PALABRA, DIFUNDE LA PALABRA, DIFUNDE LA PALABRA.

Cuando George, quebrantada su salud por el sufrimiento en silencio, trata de mantener su mente en blanco, el mandato aparece y se repite una y otra vez.

DIFUNDE LA PALABRA.

Y cada vez, está más cerca de dejarse vencer; pues, por mucha que sea su voluntad, esta ha sido atacada insidiosamente noche a noche.

-George, ¿qué es esto?

George se queda en silencio unos momentos; en la mano derecha del patriarca del clan, aparece el disquete de tres y media pulgadas, con el archivo que inició todo. La respiración del caballero se torna ansiosa, mientras su corazón late más aprisa, las palmas de sus manos sudan. Todo esto ante la enorme tentación de cumplir con el mandato que recibe noche a noche.

DIFUNDE LA PALABRA.

Si se atreve a decirle a William que abra el archivo, habrá cumplido y tal vez, su acosador le deje en paz; tal vez, pueda dormir con tranquilidad cada noche. Como antes de abrirlo. Pero sabe, igualmente, que William, a quien quiere como a un hermano, quedará a merced de Smiledog. Y que las noches del rubio magnate, estarán pobladas de la horripilante sonrisa y tendrá la misma misión que él. Apenas pasan unos segundos, en los cuales, todas las posibilidades pasan por la mente del moreno y maduro varón, mientras que los ojos azules del heredero del clan, le miran entre suspicaces y preocupados.

-Es un archivo viejo que no reporta interés –acaba por declarar, lo más fríamente posible, tendiendo la mano al rubio.

-¿Puedo verlo, entonces? –solicita William.

George tiembla visiblemente, su voluntad y su cariño hacia el rubio están a punto de ser vencidas. William no deja de notarlo. Es más, se ha dado cuenta de que algo grave sucede con su ex tutor, pero hasta la fecha, George ha sido tan hermético que no ha podido averiguar qué demonios le sucede.

-No, William –acaba murmurando, con voz igualmente temblorosa y trémula, George-. Dámelo.

William se resiste.

-Si no me dices qué es esto, yo mismo lo averiguaré –declara William, resistiéndose a entregarle el disquete.

George se ve sobrepasado, los meses de acoso por parte del espectro le vencen.

-Hazlo entonces, yo ya he cumplido –le declara con toda la frialdad que puede.

Le ve salir de su despacho, el rubio va con gesto airado, totalmente olvidado del asunto que le había llevado a la presencia de su consejero. George apretó los finos labios bajo el oscuro bigote.

DIFUNDE LA PALABRA.

 **oOoOo**

El acosador no cumplió, las noches siguieron plagadas de la imagen de Smiledog y de su mandato, agregándose, además, la culpa de haber inmiscuido a Albert en tan sórdido asunto. ¿Cómo fue capaz de ponerlo en peligro? El, que juró ante el lecho de muerte de su protector, proteger a su vez al joven William; él, que había amado profundamente a la hermana de William y a quien también juró proteger al joven heredero, cuando quedó solo a la merced del Consejo del clan y de una férrea matriarca, quienes veían por el interés del propio clan, sin preocuparse por los sentimientos del joven e inocente muchacho, a quien tenían más bien como una pieza clave para la continuación del linaje. El, que luchó al lado de William cuando se enamoró de una joven de origen desconocido y declaró su intención de casarse con ella, apoyado totalmente por Johnson. El, que apadrinó a los hijos de Candy y de William, ahora se había convertido en el peor de los traidores.

La locura comenzó a apoderarse de George Johnson esa noche, presa de la más desesperada culpa y sintiéndose horrorizado, tanto por el espectro que le seguía en sueños, como por su traición.

 **oOoOo**

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, George? –reprochó, rabioso, William.

Profundas y violáceas ojeras, que compiten con las de su tutor, le rodean los ojos.

-¿Me hubieses creído? –replicó George.

Nadie se ha dado cuenta de la ordalía que vive el moreno francés, pues toda su vida se ha dedicado a esconder su sentir ante los demás. En cambio, William cuenta con un fiero carácter escocés, que le permite desahogarse en pueriles rabietas, a veces más propias de niño, que de un hombre adulto, pero que dan salida a la ira que siente. Se levanta de golpe de su sillón y apoya ambas manos en su escritorio, inclinando su rostro hasta casi tocar con la nariz el rostro de Johnson.

-¡Eres un maldito! –reclama-. ¿Sabes lo que ha sucedido desde que abrí ese archivo?

-Sí lo sé, ahora te ves acosado por una horrible imagen un mandato durante todas las noches.

William acaba por sonrojarse de ira. Con qué gusto golpearía a su tutor, pero su desesperación aún no llega a tanto. Y fijando su mirada en la de George, comienza a descubrir su secreto.

-¡Estás loco! –declara en voz sorprendida.

George no se inmuta ante el descubrimiento de su ex pupilo. ¿Qué más da ya todo? El no se ha vista libre de la maldición que comenzó con su curiosidad. Nada puede esperar ya de la vida. Y la culpa es demasiado grande como para permitirse pensar en ella durante mucho tiempo.

 **oOoOo**

Igual que con George, William se ve asaltado noche tras noche, por el mandato:

DIFUNDE LA PALABRA.

Pero la caída de William es más rápida que la de George. Su esperanza de verse libre del acoso es mucho mayor en el escocés que en el francés.

Total, hay tantos enemigos del clan Andley, el cual florece y deslumbra, creándose enemistades, que bien merece la pena cumplir con dicho mandato.

George, por el contrario, acaba por acudir a un médico, buscando alivio en las píldoras para su malestar. La receta de somníferos es surtida prontamente. Nadie, excepto William, sabe realmente que George ha perdido la razón. Los hábitos obsesivos del francés llaman la atención de sus subalternos, pero han aprendido a no cuestionarle, después de muchos años de tratarle y saber lo cerrado de su carácter.

George no es un loco furioso, que atentará físicamente contra alguien. Y William, quien podría tomar cartas en el asunto, está demasiado ocupado con su propio problema como para darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Lo único que le interesa al rubio es mantener a salvo a su propia familia: a su esposa y a sus hijos. Por lo demás, quienes le rodean, bien pueden verse sacrificados.

 **oOoOo**

William contempla su correo electrónico, mientras un sinfín de mensajes, llevando el archivo maldito, son enviados a diversos conocidos suyos. Ha cumplido, ha difundido la palabra. No sonríe, porque a pesar de todo, no se siente ni siquiera aliviado de la pesada carga que sufrido desde hace semanas.

-Señor Andley –anuncia su asistente-, le buscan.

La mujer no puede decir nada más, pues un agente policiaco entra, enseñando la placa como un escudo a fin de evitar ser rechazado por el magnate.

-Señor Andley, necesito que me acompañe.

William cierra su lap con tranquilidad, sin delatarse de su propio delito. Es muy pronto como para que se den cuenta de lo que hizo. Además, ¿de qué podrían acusarle? Solo de gastar una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Se trata del señor George Johnson –revela el agente, mientras es acompañado por William hacia la casa de su consejero.

 **oOoOo**

William se ha dado cuenta de que nunca terminará la maldición, por más que cumpla con el mandato de Smiledog; la prueba de ello, está delante de él.

George ha muerto, se ha suicidado, dejando una nota dirigida a él, un tanto críptica para los demás, pero muy clara para William. El cuerpo del francés reposa en su cama, su rostro no ha perdido la expresión de sufrimiento, aunque alguien se ha preocupado por cerrar los ojos oscuros, lo cual no deja ver ya la expresión de locura del moreno. La serie de frascos vacíos de somníferos no deja lugar a dudas a la causa de muerte.

Antes de llevarse las pruebas y el cuerpo al forense, para el correspondiente análisis, el agente policiaco tiene la atención de mostrar la nota de George a William, propiamente envuelta en un envase plástico a fin de evitar contaminación que altere la investigación.

-Sí, es la letra de George –declara William, ante la pregunta del agente.

El dolor que pueda sentir por la muerte de su guardián, prácticamente su hermano, se ve eclipsado por la implícita amenaza de la nota:

"Esto no acabará nunca, si yo no le pongo remedio, William. Tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo".

No acabará nunca, a pesar de haber cumplido con el mandato.

DIFUNDE LA PALABRA.

Ahora, William sabe que no hay fin al mismo.

 _ ***** FIN *****_


End file.
